Baka no First Date
by ShikaTema Event
Summary: Fanfiksi persembahan panitia ShikaTema Blackday Event untuk pemenang event serta para partisipan Event. Terimakasih telah meramaikan arsip ShikaTema dengan fanfiksi berkualitas karya kalian semua. mind to read and review?


Pemuda itu keluar dari taksi dan memandang jajaran rumah ala Eropa klasik. Tinggi dan rapi, seakan mereka berbaris dengan sendirinya. Jalanan juga terlihat sangat bersih tanpa adanya sampah—yang bahkan sekecil putung rokok pun tak akan ditemukan di sudut jalan.

Tangannya menarik koper setelah membayar ongkos taksi, kemudian mengeluarkan secarik kertas dan mulai berjalan sembari sesekali melihat ke arah kertas tersebut dan rumah di kanan-kirinya. Inti dari apa yang sedang ia lakukan adalah mencari alamat rumah.

Tak berapa lama, ia segera menemukan rumah yang menjadi tujuannya. Sebuah rumah klasik yang kemungkinan sudah terlalu tua namun masih terlihat kokoh.

Sekilas ia memandang sebentar ke arah pintu depan rumah itu.

"Awal kehidupan, eh?" gumamnya.

Tangannya meraih kenop pintu dan membukanya,

"Merepotkan."

**Fanfiksi persembahan dari panitia Black Day event untuk para peserta yang sudah berusaha menghasilkan karya terbaik mereka untuk ShikaTema.**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Selamat menikmati.**

_Di setiap kerinduan malam._

_Aku menerawang jauh ke angkasa._

_Wajahmu tercetak dalam barisan bintang..._

_..._

Shikamaru menatap _cengo_ tulisan di depannya. Bisa-bisanya dia menulis tulisan _alay_ dimabuk asmara seperti itu.

Tunggu! Dimabuk asmara? Maksudnya jatuh cinta?

Shikamaru segera menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat.

Shikamaru meremas kertas tersebut dan membuangnya di tempat sampah. Membuang jauh-jauh pikiran ambigunya tentang puisi cinta ala anak _alay_-dimabuk-asmara barusan lalu berkutat dengan rumus kimia di depannya.

Shikamaru menguap lebar. Jujur saja, menjaga toko saat siang hari itu membuat matanya terkantuk-kantuk. Apalagi buku kimia tebal di depannya tak mampu membunuh rasa kantuknya—ditambah tak sadarnya dia menulis puisi cinta.

Shikamaru mengetuk jemarinya di atas meja. Kuapan lebar menyertai tiap menit kehidupannya saat ini. Serius. Menjaga toko saat sepi pengunjung adalah hal yang menyebalkan dan merepotkan.

'Melihat orang lalu lalang dari kaca etalase itu hal yang membuang-buang waktu, lebih baik 'kan tiduran di atap sambil memandang awan.'

(Sadarkah kau kalau hal itu lebih membuang waktumu, Shikamaru?)

Shikamaru kembali menguap—lebih lebar tentunya—hingga setitik air mata terlihat di sudut mata.

'_Klinting_'

Shikamaru menahan kuapan berikutnya dengan menoleh. Sesaat ia meruntuki suara itu karena telah mengganggu acara kuapannya—yang ia anggap sebagai kuapan ternikmat dalam hidupnya.

"Maaf telat, tadi _supermarket_ tutup jadi agak lama."

"Ah—tidak apa-apa, Temari-_san_."

Mata Shikamaru langsung melek saat ia mendengar suara indah milik Temari. Seketika rasa kantuknya hilang. Seketika itu pula ia memandang Temari dengan beberapa barang belanjaan—dan kelihatan berat. Hasrat lelakinya langsung naik—ehem—maksudnya sebagai seorang lelaki sejati mana mungkin membiarkan perempuan membawa barang berat seperti itu. Itu tugas seorang laki-laki, 'kan?

Oke, lebih tepatnya modus.

"Biar kubawakan." tawar shikamaru.

"Tidak usah, kau jaga toko saja. Aku bisa sendiri."

"Tapi—"

"Tak apa-apa, wanita juga bisa melakukannya, bukan hanya tugas lelaki." Potongnya cepat kemudian berjalan menuju dapur.

Shikamaru _kicep_ sambil memandang kepergian Temari ke dapur.

Kok dia tau aku mau ngomong itu?

"Kau sudah mengatakan itu sejak seminggu yang lalu, Shikamaru-_san_." Sesaat sebuah suara datang dari arah dapur. Terlihat kepala Temari yang menyembul dari pintu.

Shikamaru makin _kicep_.

Ternyata...

Sudah seminggu lebih Shikamaru merantau ke negera bernama Swiss untuk menempuh studinya di ETH Zǖrich jurusan Kimia. Ia tinggal di rumah kenalan ayahnya dan membantu di toko bunga yang dikelola teman ayahnya, sebut saja Inoichi Yamanaka.

Shikamaru menopang dagu. Setelah kepergian Temari suasana menjadi sepi dan rasa kantuknya kambuh. Mata Shikamaru sudah terkantuk-kantuk saat deringan _handphone_ menginterupsi. Segera ia menoleh dan meruntuk siapa yang sudah mengganggu masa indah dalam hidupnya.

Tidak ada...

'_Drt drt drt_.'

Getaran itu masih terdengar.

Shikamaru makin meruntuk kepada—

"Hoi, _handphone_-mu, tuh!" ujar gadis berambut pirang panjang, Yamanaka Ino, putri dari Yamanaka Inoichi.

—_handphone_ yang ada di sampingnya.

Buru-buru Shikamaru meraih dan menekan tombol panggil.

"_Moshi-mo_—"

"_SHIKAMARU~~"_

Shikamaru tuli mendadak.

"Suaramu terlalu keras, Chouji!" teriak Shikamaru setelah mengorek telinganya.

"_Bagaimana kabarmu di sana?"_ Chouji menghiraukan, Shikamaru memutar bola mata.

"Hm, aku baik-baik saja di sini. Ada apa?"

"_Tidak apa-apa, hanya saja meskipun kau selalu tak tampak di antara kami, tapi kami rindu denganmu, Shika."_ jawab Chouji, sedikit suara sesenggukan di sana.

Shikamaru _cengo_.

_Moshikashite_?

Chouji nangis? _Lebay_ _ah_.

"Lalu, ada apa kau meneleponku?" tanya Shikamaru _jutek_.

"_Kau jahat sekali, Shika, kami di sini 'kan rindu denganmu."_

Shikamaru ingin muntah, meski dalam hati ingin mengatakan, 'aku juga rindu kamu, Chouji.' Sayangnya hal itu bisa berdampak negatif untuknya dan masa depan.

Yah, Chouji itu sahabat karibnya sih, kemana-mana mereka bersama, jadinya sekali terpisah langsung kangen-kangenan.

Tunggu! Kok kesannya kayak mereka ada apa-apanya?

Tidak! Shikamaru itu normal! Bukan cowok humu yang sering digosipkan teman-temannya! (dan sayangnya teman-teman Shikamaru tak percaya karena Shikamaru tak pernah jalan sama cewek.)

"_Bagaimana sekolahmu di sana, Shika?"_

"Biasa saja?"

"_Kudengar kau tinggal di rumah keluarga Ino?"_

"Begitulah."

"Begitulah ceritanya—" Shikamaru menoleh, Temari keluar dari dapur. "Aku pulang dulu, Ino-_chan_, ada hal yang harus aku kerjakan."

"Sampai jumpa besok, Shikamaru-_san_."

"_Bagaimana kabar Ino? Aku sudah lama tak meneleponnya—"_

"—sa-sampai jumpa besok—"

"—_huh? Hoi jangan ditutup dulu! Aku belum selesai bicara—"_

"—Temari-_san_."

Kali ini Chouji yang _kicep_.

Temari-_san_?

Temari-_san_...

Temari...

Temari...

'ITU NAMA CEWEK 'KAN!?' Chouji menjerit dalam hati.

Oke, itu _alay_.

Tapi, serius, ada nada aneh saat Shikamaru menyebut nama 'Temari' itu. Kalau diumpamakan seperti tiba-tiba _handphone_ Chouji mengeluarkan aura pink dengan bunga-bunga bermekaran.

Chouji _sweatdrop_.

'Serius nih? Harus diinterogasi!' Chouji mengambil permen lolipop dan mulai bergaya ala Sherlock Holmes. Sepertinya Chouji salah gaul.

"_Shika..."_

"..."

Hening.

"_Shikamaru..."_

Tak ada jawaban.

"_Nara Shikamaru."_

"..."

Masih tak ada jawaban.

Chouji ingin membanting _handphone_-nya, tapi mengingat itu _handphone_ ia dapatkan dengan ngemis diskon di _counter_ sampe keringetan, akhirnya ia batalkan niatnya.

"_Na-ra-Shi-ka-ma-ru!"_

Kali ini Chouji mengeja nama lengkap temannya dengan penuh penekanan.

'_Gubrak_!'

"Ah, iya, ada apa, Chouji?"

"_Kau masih hidup?"_ tanya Chouji.

"Sepertinya." ujar Shikamaru lirih.

"_Ne, ne, Shika..."_ di sebrang telepon Chouji memasang wajah _kepo_. _"'Temari-san' itu siapa?"_

Shikamaru _kicep_ lagi. 'Kok Chouji tahu?'

"Bu-bukan siapa-siapa, hanya teman di tempat kerja—toko bunga Yamanaka."

Di seberang telepon, Chouji cekikikan, sudah pasti siapa-siapa.

"_Orangnya seperti apa?"_ Chouji sedikit memancing.

"Biasa saja. Gadis merepotkan berambut pirang kucir empat, kuliah jurusan Fisika dari ETH semester enam yang berarti kakak tingkat. _Doyan_ makan donat, karena setiap hari membawa donat yang ia beli ujung jalan. Pembawaannya tegas, jadi tipe pemarah menurutku—itu merepotkan!—tapi kalau sedang baik dia bisa terlihat sangat cant—ups!"

Shikamaru _kicep_.

Chouji cekikikan.

Tanpa sadar ia keceplosan.

Dari seberang telepon, Shikamaru mendengar suara tertawa yang keras dan menyebalkan menurutnya.

"Hahahaha! Kupikir Shika itu memang humu!" Shikamaru mengenal suara ini—Naruto.

"Sialan, lelucon macam apa ini? Aku gak bisa berhenti ketawa." Kali ini terdengar menyebalkan—Sasuke sepertinya.

"Hmph!" tertawa tertahan yang terdengar anggun—milik Neji sepertinya.

"Buahaha, Shikamaru yang sok _cool_ dan jaim, bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu juga—hahaha—haruskah kuberi selamat atau tumpengan?"

"Guk!"

Kiba, pastilah dia!

"Ma-maaf Shika, hari ini kami sedang berkumpul di rumah Sasuke, kemudian kami ingat denganmu dan segera menelepon tapi tak kusangka—hmph!" tawa tertahan terdengar dari mulut Chouji.

Shikamaru _cengo_. Dia melorot dari tempat duduk.

"_Baka ore wa_!" batin Shikamaru.

"Tenang saja Shika kami akan membantumu!" terdengar suara Naruto bersemangat.

"Langkah awal adalah ajak dia berkencan." suara Tenten terdengar.

"Hei, hei, siapa yang minta solusi dari kalian?" Shikamaru sedikit kesal. Sebenarnya dalam hati dia senang ada yang membantu menyelesaikan masalahnya, tapi sepertinya untuk masalah seperti ini...

"Sudahlah Shika tak perlu malu-malu, kami akan membantumu untuk _pedekate_." suara Kiba terdengar, disusul suara nyaring Akamaru.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot. Terima kasih aku bisa sendiri." tolak Shikamaru.

"Kau? Sendiri? Mustahil." suara Sasuke terdengar sinis.

Sialan! apa maksudnya itu?

"Kau yang selama bertahun-tahun menganggap wanita itu merepotkan pasti tak tahu apa-apa. Tertarik pada seorang wanita pertama kali pasti hanya membuatmu gugup seperti orang idiot yang tak tahu harus berbuat apa," Shikamaru tertohok mendengar penjelasan Neji yang tepat sasaran, "Apalagi ini wanita pertama yang kau suka. Begitu 'kan maksudmu Sasuke?"

"Hn."

_Kuso!_

'Kok seperti ingin mencingcang duo nyebelin itu, ya?' batin Shikamaru dengan wajah horor. 'Segitu burukkah reputasiku dihadapan teman-teman?'

"Baiklah. Mohon bantuannya." jawab Shikamaru pasrah, meskipun aslinya juga _bete_ karena daritadi kena kejahilan temannya. Untungnya dia belum mengasah pisau kalau-kalau ingin balas dendam suatu saat nanti.

(Sebenarnya sifat Shikamaru itu seperti apa sih?)

Saatnya melaksanakan rencana. Setelah dua hari berunding tanpa tidur dan semedi, akhirnya mental Shikamaru terasah untuk menghadapi musuh. Target sedang duduk di meja kasir toko bunga Yamanaka sambil membaca novel Harry Poter terjemahan. Sesaat Shikamaru membuka kertas contekan yang berisi rumus (?) percakapan yang kemungkinan muncul.

"Hai Temari-_san_." Shikamaru menyapa.

"Hai, Shikamaru-_kun_." jawabnya singkat tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku.

"Sedang sibuk?" tanya Shikamaru hati-hati. Tak mau mengganggu kesibukannya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat."

Hening.

_Awkward_ banget sih.

Karena bingung mau bicara apa tanpa Shikamaru sadari cukup lama juga terdiam. Dia seperti penasaran langsung mengalihkan pandangan kearah Shikamaru. Dengan gayanya yang menopang dagu-gayanya semakin membuat dia terlihat keren, sungguh. Temari pun memulai pembicaraan.

"Ada apa? Ada perlu denganku adik kecil?" Temari menyeringai, Shikamaru mulai cemberut—dalam hati. Panggilan itulah yang membuat Shikamaru sedikit pesimis untuk mendekatinya.

"Aku hanya ingin ditemani jalan-jalan, karena aku belum terlalu tahu daerah sini." Semoga saja kata-kata dari Neji ini berhasil. Tapi yang terjadi, Temari hanya terlihat menaikkan alisnya.

"Kenapa? Tidak bisa ya?" tanya Shikamaru khawatir. Khawatir ditolak.

"Tidak. Hanya saja kupikir kau sedang mengajakku kencan,"

Temari nyengir padaku. Sial kata-kata modus dari Neji terlalu gampang ketahuan.

"Nanti jam tujuh malam kutunggu di depan apartemenku." Temari berkata sambil beranjak pergi. Shikamaru sempat tertegun tak percaya sambil memandang kepergian Temari.

"Serius?" bisik Shikamaru tak percaya.

..

Shikamaru menunggu Temari di depan apartemennya. Apartemen itu lumayan mewah dan agak berkelas—yang Shikamaru dengar dia anak orang kaya—beda dengan apartemen Shikamaru yang biasa saja. Pemuda berambut ala samurai melirik jam tangan, pukul tujuh lebih tiga puluh menit. Shikamaru masih menunggu.

'Kupikir dia sedang berdandan di depan kaca—eh tunggu, sepertinya dia tak seperti itu. Tanpa make up-pun dia sudah cantik. Ups.' Pikiran Shikamaru ngelantur kemana-mana—yang untungnya dia tak disangka orgil karena daritadi senyum-senyum sendiri.

Shikamaru melihat seorang laki-laki berambut kecoklatan keluar dari apartemen. Disusul seorang wanita berambut pirang.

"Tunggu!"

Shikamaru menoleh, merasa mengenal suara tersebut. "Temari-san?"

"Kau menemuiku hanya untuk ini?" teriaknya, Shikamaru membulatkan kedua mata.

'Siapa dia?'

"Ya, dan aku memang sudah tak ada urusan lagi di sini, _bye_ Temari." Lelaki itu masuk ke dalam mobil mewah yang terparkir di depan apartemen.

"Kau konyol, Kankurou!"

Tanpa ada respon apapun, mobil itu melesat pergi, dan Shikamaru hanya bengong meihat adegan yang sekilas mirip telenovela ini...

(yang secara tak sadar menusuk hati.)

Cukup lama Shikamaru terpaku melihat Temari yang memandang kepergian mobil itu. Shikamaru langsung ciut dan merasa tak nyaman. Jangan-jangan Temari menerima undanganku karena...

'Ah jangan berpikiran negatif dulu!'

"Sialan, Kankurou! Beraninya pergi tanpa bertanggung jawab atas apa yang dia perbuat!"

'Tunggu? Tanggung jawab? Kok kesannya ambigu?'

Selama beberapa menit, Shikamaru bungkam. Mencerna percakapan yang terjadi, dan menganalisa apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Temari-_san_?" Shikamaru memberanikan diri memanggilnya.

Wanita itu menoleh, "Ah, maaf, Shikamaru-_kun_. Kau sudah lama di sana?" tanya gadis itu.

"Ah, tidak juga." jawabku dengan nada yang (sebisanya) kalem dan wajar, meski dalam hati juga _dokidoki_ dengan sedikit bumbu panik.

"Apa kita jadi pergi?" tanyanya.

"Kalau kau memang mau." gumam Shikamaru.

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Ti-tidak, kalau kau tidak keberatan." jawab Shikamaru lirih, tapi tetap dengan _style cool_.

"Kau mau ke Montreux?"

"Eh?" Shikamaru menaikkan sebelah alis, 'tunggu, itu 'kan lumayan jauh dari Zǖrich?' batin Shikamaru.

"Aku ingin ke sana, kalau pikiranku sedang suntuk aku selalu ke sana." kata Temari.

'Apa karena cowok tadi?'

Mungkin sih.

Shikamaru merasa _mood_nya berubah kali ini.

Shikamaru tak menyangka kalau mereka akan benar-benar pergi ke luar kota. Ini diluar rencana. Tapi, Temari begitu antusias ingin pergi ke sana, makanya Shikamaru langsung mengangguk saat hatinya sedang berkecamuk.

Selama perjalanan mereka hanya diam tanpa berucap sepatah katapun. Bahkan ketika mereka sampai ke sebuah tempat wisata yang lumayan terkenal di Montreux—Chillon Castle.

Sebenarnya Shikamaru sudah diberi banyak petuah manis tentang cara gombalin cewek atau minimal berbicara normal dengan perempuan ... dan semuanya ambigu. Tak perlu menyebutkan bagaimana keambiguan mereka karena itu terlalu merepotkan—meskipun untungnya hanya Neji yang lolos dengan gombalannya yang ... yah seenggaknya gak bikin muka pengen ditaruh di pant*t.

Tapi kejadian tadi membuat mood Shikamaru untuk berkencan menjadi bubar. 'Sialan! Aku masih penasaran dengan laki-laki merepotkan tadi.'

"Shika...? Shika...? Shikamaru-kun?" Shikamaru tersentak dari lamunan. Ternyata wanita di sebelahnya sedang memanggil—sampai tiga kali, yang untungnya gak jadi judul film panggil namaku tiga kali.

"Ah, iya?" Shikamaru menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kau kupanggil berkali-kali tak mendengar, kau sakit?" tanyanya khawatir. Shikamaru merasa wanita mendekat, Shikamaru jadi tak bisa mengontol detak jantung yang rasanya ingin meledak. Tapi kalau dilihat wajahnya terllihat cantik dan manis sekali.

'Oh Tuhan, terima kasih telah menciptakan makhluk seperti dia.' Batin Shikamaru ngawur, ooc banget.

Shikamaru merasa tangannya menyentuh dahinya.

"Tidak terlalu panas, tapi wajahmu memerah. Apa kita pulang saja, sepertinya kau butuh isti—"

"Tidak!" potong Shikamaru cepat dengan nada membentak. Temari menaikkan sebelah alis. Tak bisa! Kalau diakhiri ini sekarang...

"Ma-maksudku, aku tidak sakit kok. Ayo kita ke sana." Tanpa sadar Shikamaru menarik tangannya dan menuju ke bangunan kastil.

'Gandeng tangannya kalau ada kesempatan, setidaknya kalau kencannya gagal, kau pernah merasakan genggaman tangannya.' Saran dari Naruto yang langsung mendapat jitakan dari Tenten saat itu juga. Shikamaru juga tidak lupa teriakan mesum dari yang lain saat mendengar saran Naruto.

Dengan tangan terus tertaut, mereka berjalan menelusuri bangunan megah itu. Temari tak hentinya berceloteh tentang sejarah dan keunikan bangunan yang terletak di samping danau ini. Shikamaru makin tertarik—bukan karena kastil itu, tapi tentang wanita di sampingnya. Baru kali ini ia tak jenuh mendengar orang lain—terutama wanita—dalam jangka waktu panjang.

'Sungguh merepotkan, aku bisa terpesona dengan kecerewetan wanita ini.' Batin Shikamaru, yang diam-diam tersenyum.

"Nah, dari sini, kita bisa melihat keindahan Danau Jenewa yang tadi kita lewati." Temari berhenti di jendela yang berhubungan langsung dengan danau besar yang disebut Jenewa. Shikamaru berdiri di samping dan melihat keindahan yang ditawarkan. Benar-benar menkajubkan.

"Cantik sekali, 'kan?" Temari menoleh ke arah Shikamaru.

"Ya, cantik sekali." Kata Shikamaru tanpa sadar. Sejenak Shikamaru memandangnya wajah Temari, lama sekali, sampai akhirnya Temari menoleh karena merasa diperhatikan. Buru-buru, Shikamaru mengalihkan pandangan dengan wajah merah. Tapi ekor mata Shikamaru bisa menangkap kalau ada rona merah di pipi Temari.

Shikamaru menoleh lagi ke arah Temari, kali ini dengan pandangan lurus dan mantab.

'Apapun yang terjadi, semua harus selesai di sini.' Batin Shikamaru.

"_A-anou_—"

"Ah, sebentar lagi mulai!" Temari berteriak panik sambil melihat jam tangan.

"Hah?" Shikamaru hanya melongo dan pasrah diseret Temari ke suatu tempat.

Jet d'Eau, begitulah namanya. Air mancur menakjubkan yang pernah ada yang menjadi lambang kota Jenewa, Swiss.

"Sebentar lagi pertunjukan lampu yang menyinari air terjun itu akan dimulai," Temari menarikku duduk di rerumputan yang menghadap langsung ke Jet d'Eau. "Ini sangat menakjubkan dan sudah terkenal di seluruh dunia lho."

Berlatar belakang air mancur yang sangat tinggi dengan cahaya lampu yang kontras dengan kegelapan malam, Shikamaru pun memantapkan hatinya. Dia mulai menggenggam tangan Temari dan mulai menyusun kata-kata.

"Ini sangat merepotkan. Baru sebentar aku mengenalmu tapi entah kenapa sepertinya aku ingin memilikimu. Jadi, maukah kau jadi pacarku." Sepertinya Shikamaru terlalu terburu-buru buktinya Temari masih memandang pemuda di depannya sambil melongo.

_Hell_, sangat tidak lucu.

Untunglah Temari cepat sadar dari lamunan dan berkata kepada Shikamaru.

"Kau itu masih kecil, punya apa memintaku untuk menjadi milikku," Shikamaru berniat protes kalau saja wanita di sampingnya ini tidak mencium pipinya. "Datanglah lagi saat kau sudah cukup siap untuk memilikiku."

Shikamaru melongo.

Sungguh, kalau ada yang merekam atau memotret, ini akan menjadi wajah terkonyol yang pernah ditampakkan oleh Shikamaru.

"Tch. Merepotkan."

Meski begitu, dalam hati ia berteriak bahagia.

OMAKE

Lima tahun kemudian.

Chouji baru saja pulang kerja, hari ini ia lembur dan pulang lewat tengah malam. Sebelum menuju kamar apartemen Chouji membuka kotak surat yang sejak kemarin dia abaikan. Beberapa surat dan koran hari ini menumpuk menjadi satu.

Chouji segera membawanya ke kamar sambil melihat-lihat. Di antara semua surat yang dia terima, ada sebuah surat yang membuat Chouji tertarik membacanya.

**_Happy Wedding._**

**_May, 26th 2020_**

**_Nara Shikamaru & Rei Temari_**

Cukup lama Chouji membaca tiga baris surat itu. Cukup membuatnya melongo dan berteriak,

"SERIUS?"

**END**

Selamat dan terima kasih kepada semua author yang telah bersedia menyumbangkan ide untuk ShikaTema Black Day Event. Event Black Day yang pertama, jadi kami dari pihak panitia minta maaf kalau kami masih banyak kekurangan. Dan maaf juga atas keterlambatan pengumuman pemenang. Bagi yang belum menang tidak usah berkecil hati, event ini diadakan untuk meramaikan fandom ShikaTema.

Fiksi di atas adalah sedikit persembahan kami—panitia—kepada semua author/reader/reviewer/fans ShikaTema, meskipun dengan ide pas-pasan, semoga menghibur untuk kalian semua.

Kritik, dan saran mengenai event bisa di PM ke kami agar menjadi evalusi untuk event lain kedepannya n.n  
kritik dan saran mengenai fanfik ini bisa langsung ditulis di kotak review ya :D

Terima kasih.

Salam,

Panitia Black Day Event.


End file.
